Jinxed
by leextremekid
Summary: They lost her, she was stolen from their lives. It was all too sudden for Dino and Squalo, her death set them apart. Minerva was their connection of friendship. But without her, there was nothing for the two of them. Their personalities, their views, their experiences were different. But their goal was nonetheless the same...(Sequel to Owl, Horse, Shark!) Slight AU
1. Chapter 1: Jinxed

Jinxed

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! So sad it ended…. –crycrycry-

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is the sequel to 'Owl, Horse, Shark!' So if you haven't read it yet, it is very very very very very highly recommended (by me) that you go read it otherwise this story will potentially make no sense whatsoever. So just in case you don't, I'll try my best with quick character introduction as a part of the story anyway.**

Chapter 1: Jinxed

"You're going to learn to drive, already?" Squalo looked up from his desk at Minerva smiling at him with her usual bright smile framed by her red hair with the side braid resting on her shoulder.

"But you just turned 16 a couple of days ago and the incident with…." Dino hesitated.

"Even so, that's all in the past now," Minerva moved her hand as though to brush it all away. "The Saggezza turned their backs on me since I didn't inherit the title as the 10th Boss," she continued. "So that's why I think I should learn to drive as soon as possible so I'll stop burdening the Cavallone just that little bit."

Squalo sighed, "Believe me Minerva, it can wait."

Suddenly Minerva's cell phone rung and she pulled it out of her green skirt pocket. "Hello?"

"Hi Minerva," Romario said. "I know this is sudden but some of our men took some of the cars on missions. Also, today is supposed to be the day that the cars are checked for maintenance, so is it alright if you and Dino walk home today?"

"Ah, yeah sure," Minerva nodded and then hung up.

Dino sighed, "Cars on maintenance huh?"

…

The three of them stood at the bridge of Pace Mafia School next to the road in front of a black car. Squalo opened the door and stepped in. Before he closed it he said to Minerva and Dino, "Don't die." He waved and closed the door as the car drove away into the distance, leaving Dino and Minerva alone.

…

Minerva and Dino walked through Pace forest, their footsteps bunching the long green grass together beneath them. "We should get there quicker if we go this way right…?" Minerva looked around past the trees. A few seconds past and then suddenly there was a loud gunshot. They heard the loud chirping of birds suddenly flying away.

"What was that?!" Dino spun around and then saw the silhouettes of tall and subconsciously familiar men.

"Ah…more useless animals…Oh no wait, it's the bitch I shot a couple of weeks ago," there was a childish and cracked laugh of a boy. Minerva and Dino looked around to see the impossibly blonde hair of a kid standing out among the men in black suits. His neon blue eyes cheekily glaring at them, mocking them.

"You!" Minerva growled at him as memories of the gunshot and Squalo falling backwards on to the marble floor of the paintball arena.

"Morte, what are you doing here?!" Dino clenched his teeth and tightened his fist.

"We were just on a hunting trip, I just learnt how to use a shot gun too. Interesting isn't it? Would you like to be next for target practise?" Morte chuckled as he raised the shot gun and closed one eye. His chuckling grew louder and louder as the men shuffled sideways, surrounding Dino and Minerva in a circle. Minerva watched Morte load the gun while his snicker grew wider.

"DINO! RUN!" Minerva spun around and quickly pushed Dino away.

* * *

"Need any help….?" A young woman sat in the metal cage on the purple and black checkers. Her messy long red hair fell over her purple eyes as she looked up behind the steel bars at Minerva looking down at her.

"You better be glad I'm letting you out, even if it's temporary," Minerva raised her hand and pointed it towards the large lock on the door. The lock shattered with a loud bang as the metal shards fell to the ground like rain. "Save Dino, that's all I'm asking for."

"Sure thing," the woman stood up and walked out the half opened cage door.

* * *

"MINERVA YOU CAN'T!" Dino shouted as he pulled her towards him and Minerva's eyes widened. He watched her eyes change as Minerva's hand pushed him away from her. "What are y-?" Dino felt a hard blow at his chest as he flew backwards into a few of the men surrounding them.

"This is an order from Minerva," her voice grew darker, colder, more indifferent. She reached into her skirt pocket, "Get to a safe place somewhere and when you do, use her phone to call Reborn and the others. Hurry up," Dark Minerva took out the pink mobile phone and chucked it at him.

Dino quickly sat up as his heart thumped and his entire body trembled with feat, "Minerva…no..I ca-"

"JUST GO!" Minerva shouted as there was a loud gun shot. She fell forward and landed on her knees in the grass, clutching on to her arm. She slowly turned her head at Morte smirking as he lowered the shot gun, "Ah, I didn't get much out of that. I'm bored now. All of you, shoot her." Morte raised his hands. The men surrounding her raised their guns.

"MINERVA! NO!" Dino's eyes widened until his eyes were pure white. Gunshot after gunshot Minerva's body was tossed around with every hit. Drops of blood shot out of her body with every bullet until she took a final blow to the side of her head. Dino watched her fall sideways on to the grass with a soft thump with her blood stained red hair following her motion.

The men turned their guns to Dino on the ground until Morte spoke, "Don't kill him. Let him feel that strong pain again." He heard Morte chuckle louder and louder until he burst out with laughter. As Morte laughed evilly like a maniac, the men stared at Dino blankly through their dark sunglasses. Then they looked at Morte again when he stopped, "Let us go, we must be interrupting Cavallone's mourning," he burst out into laughter again as he turned around and walked away with his men following him.

* * *

**OK I DID IT. FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER I KILLED OFF AN OC PROTAGONIST…EEEEK…but I thought it was a good idea… D: I'VE GOT MORE PLANNED DON'T WORRY!**

**Please review O_O/**


	2. Chapter 2: Trauma

Jinxed

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did I would be the biggest troll ever.

Note: Flashbacks in italics are in first person.

Chapter 2: Trauma

"MINERVA!" Dino ran over to Minerva lying in the tall grass tainted with deep red blood. He fell to his knees with a small splash of blood as he slowly picked her up in his trembling arms. "M….Minerva?" he watched the green ribbon slip out of her dirty hair and fall into the deep red. Dino's eyes drifted over to the dark red – almost black – hole in the side of her head. His fingers tightened around her shoulder as he stared into her eyes. Pale, dead pearls.

"N…no…." tears crawled out of Dino's brown eyes and trickled down his face. He shut his eyes tight and looked away, her last words flashed through his head.

"_This is an order from Minerva,"_ _her voice grew darker, colder, more indifferent. She reached into her skirt pocket, "Get to a safe place somewhere and when you do, use her phone to call Reborn and the others. Hurry up," Dark Minerva took out the pink mobile phone and chucked it at me._

His fingers still violently shaking, he reached into his pocket and tightly gripped her phone. He opened his hand after pulling it out to see the shiny pink cell phone with the little brown owl hanging off the antenna.

* * *

Reborn sat on Dino's mahogany desk with his legs and arms crossed, his foot quietly tapping on the edge of the table. Suddenly he heard the double wooden doors burst open with a full swing. Reborn turned his head to see Romario rushing in, "Reborn! There's big trouble! Dino and Minerva were attacked in the forest!"

"Are they alright?" Reborn kept his cool and simply put his cup off espresso down on the saucer.

"Dino is…but Minerva…" Romario closed his eyes and looked away.

Reborn frowned, "Does Squalo know?"

"I don't know…."

"Dino needs our help right now. Let's go," Reborn put the espresso and saucer down on to Dino's desk and followed Romario out the door.

…

"Dino!" Romario rushed up to Dino sobbing vigorously holding Minerva in his arms.

"What happened?!" Reborn jumped off his shoulder and ran up to Dino. He looked at him embracing Minerva's corpse as Reborn's eyes slightly widened with shock. Minerva's face was completely white and drained of blood as opposed to Dino's arms and his shirt soaked in red blood. The holes all over her legs and body left Reborn still.

"It was Morte…again…" the words slipped out of Dino's lips without stopping. Before he knew it, Dino kept on talking. He couldn't stop, he didn't even know what he was saying. There was one thing he knew for sure though, if Squalo was there, he would be dead meat. Dino looked around at the Cavallone's shocked faces.

"We don't have time for this, we need to head back," Reborn said.

"No…I don't want to be separated from her…." Dino looked down at Reborn with his shaking eyes, his weak fingers gripping on to the dead girl tighter like a lost boy holding on to his teddy bear.

"Dino, I know it's hard, but you need to let her go…" Romario tried to convince him.

"NO! I'M NO-"

"Move it," Reborn glared at him with forceful eyes. Dino's eyes widened more to the point his deep brown irises were barely visible anymore. Through the shadow of the fedora Dino saw Reborn's glare yelling at him, _move it_. Dino let his head fall as the Cavallone slowly walked towards him. They reached out and slowly pulled Minerva out of his arms.

…

Squalo walked across the bridge of Pace Mafia School. He suddenly caught sight of Dino trudging along with his hands in his pockets and his head down. "Oi Dino wait up!" Squalo ran over to Dino and looked at him, "hey where's Minerva?"

"Dead." That was all Dino said.

"Dead? Are you serious, don't fuck with me," Squalo frowned at him skeptically.

"I'm serious, she's dead."

Squalo's frown turned vicious. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "WHAT THE HELL DINO?!" Squalo roared and raised his fist, sending it straight towards Dino's face as it pounded against his cheek. Dino stumbled backwards on to the side of the bridge keeping his head down.

"I'm sorry." A small tear revealed itself from behind his dishevelled blonde hair and it rolled down his cheek.

"Just go and die," Squalo growled through his teeth as he walked away from Dino leaning on the side of the bridge.

* * *

**EXTREME MENTAL BLANK…..OK finally, I've published the 2****nd**** chapter~ After nearly a whole week of writer's block. Gaaahh! Anyway I know I'm rambling on. Sorry, tragedy isn't exactly my style….**

**Anyway please review, it's very much appreciated O_O/**


	3. Chapter 3: Vow

Jinxed

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 3: Vow

"Xanxus, have you ever heard of the Trio of Pace Mafia School?" the old 9th Vongola boss sat in the black car next to his murderous-aura-spiling son.

"Nope."

Timeteo sighed and looked out the car window, "I'm sure you'll meet them today. They say that they all come from different mafia families. Can you guess which ones?"

"Nope."

The old man looked at Xanxus again and pulled a small smile, then looked back out the window, "One of them is from Cavallone. Another is from the Arroganza and the last one is from the Saggezza."

Tyr looked back from the front seat and blinked his dark green eyes at them, "Did they happen to do anything with the Saggezza Famiglia Inheritance Ceremony incident?"

"Yes, actually, they did." Timeteo nodded at the young man in his 30's sitting at the front. "The Cavallone and Arroganza bombed the castle. That's all I know about it. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, the mission was a success and the Saggezza broke apart."

"I'll find him," Xanxus said.

"Huh?" Tyr and Timeteo looked out Xanxus with determined eyes.

"I said I'll find him," Xanxus repeated. "I'll find the trio and make them join Varia."

Tyr sighed, "I guess I can leave that to you…." He sat back in his seat and faced the front windscreen again.

* * *

Signor Fesso stood at the front of the class, "I'm sure you've all heard that today, the 9th Vongola Boss, a friend of his and his son are visiting Pace Mafia School today. You must all be on your best behaviour. Squalo and Dino, go wait for them at the bridge."

Without a word, Squalo and Dino stood up and walked outside.

…

The silence was uncomfortable. Dino looked straight down at the ground, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes and the sides of his face. Squalo frowned and looked at him, "Who killed her?"

"It was Morte."

Squalo did his best to keep calm, "How? How did you guys run into each other?"

"We were walking home yesterday when we decided to take a shortcut through the forest. That's when we ran into them…"

"W…what were they doing in the fucking forest?"

"Morte said they were just on some hunting trip…."

Squalo frowned at him and then watched the speeding car drive towards them on the highway. It screeched to a stop as Squalo mumbled, "It's about damn time." The driver walked out of the car and opened the door for an old man.

"Hello," Timeteo said, "I'm the 9th Vongola boss, nice to meet you." He held out his hand to Squalo.

Squalo shook his hand, "My name is Superbi Squalo, and this is Dino," he gestured his hand towards Dino pulling off a completely fake smile.

"Yes yes, I know Dino personally. How have you been, Dino?" Timeteo smiled.

"I've been fine," Dino nodded, making Squalo drift his eyes to him for a moment. As Squalo looked back at the car he saw a young man and a boy his age step out of the car. "Ah, who are they?" Dino looked at the two who Squalo just saw.

"This is Tyr, an old friend of mine," Timeteo gestured his hand to the young man with brown hair and green eyes. Tyr smiled. "And this is one of my four sons, Xanxus," Timeteo smiled at Xanxus, only to have a glare returned.

"Where are the other three?" Dino asked with his fake curiosity.

"Fedrico and the others are busy, they couldn't come today. By the way, you're 16 right?" Tyr asked them. Squalo and Dino nodded. "Well, Xanxus here is the same age as you. I reckon you guys can be friends."

Xanxus pulled off a fake smile of his own, "Nice to meet ya."

"Ah, n-nice to meet you too," Dino stuttered.

"You two are part of the Pace Mafia School Trio aren't you? I heard it's you two and another girl, where is she?"

Xanxus' question struck right through Dino and Squalo's hearts like bullets. Dino tried to stay calm, "W..well…" he stuttered, "she uh…isn't really…." His response made Xanxus raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know how to say this…." Squalo tried to finish for him, "but she…." Squalo couldn't do it either.

Timeteo had a concerned look on his face, "Is she sick or…?"

"No way…" Tyr frowned, "is she…?"

"Dead huh?" Xanxus wasn't sorry in the slightest. Squalo and Dino looked in different directions.

"Yeah…." Dino's hair fell in front of his face again.

"It's exactly as you said…." Squalo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

…

Squalo and Dino stood in the shining white ballroom facing opposite directions. "Look," Squalo began, "I don't know what exactly happened besides you two going through the forest and running into Morte. But the thing is, you couldn't protect her – not that I expect you to, since you're Useless Dino."

His words struck through Dino and burnt itself into his memory. _Useless_, the word echoed in his head. _Useless Dino_. Dino loathed that word and he despised that title.

"I don't know if you're just gonna let this slide, but I'm not. I'll find Morte and take him down along with the Scellerato," Squalo declared.

There was silence between them until Dino made his own vow, "I'll become the boss of the Cavallone Famiglia, then I'll find the Scellerato and destroy it."

"Forget it Dino, you can't do anything. Leave Morte to me. Don't try and stop me, no, don't even try and help me. I'll do it myself," Squalo looked over his shoulder at the back of Dino's head. He turned and then strode down the red carpet and out the marble door, leaving Dino alone in the ballroom.

* * *

**Ok, I published this chapter much faster this time**….**Well, my internet is continuously breaking down so I get more time to write.** **（；￣ェ￣****）**

**I don't have homework either since it's nearly the end of the school year (I'm in Australia for those who didn't know). Wait, THAT MEANS FREEDOM! WOOHOO! ****:D**

**Yep….so um…how was your day? ****(´****･****_****･****`)**


	4. Chapter 4: Invitation

Jinxed

Note: Paragraphs full of italics are flashbacks.

Chapter 4: Invitation

Squalo sat on the faded red rooftop as the wind blew his short white hair. He looked down at the kids running around happily, smiling and laughing playing soccer. A small smile came across his face when the kids reminded him of his innocent days; running around with Minerva playing tiggy during lunch time.

"So, how's it goin'?" Squalo heard a dark voice behind him. He quickly turned his body around to see Xanxus standing up on the roof with him.

"Wh…what are you doing here? Aren't you looking around the school?" Squalo's eye twitched.

"It got boring, so I came up here," Xanxus yawned and the wind blew some of his black hair back. "Anyway, I heard it was the Scellerato was the one who killed the girl. Am I right?" Xanxus didn't look at him.

Squalo turned his head away, "That's none of your business."

"It is when the 9th Vongola Boss' assassination group, Varia has secretly allied with the Scellerato without him knowing it," Xanxus explained.

"He what?!" Squalo looked at Xanxus and frowned. Then he took a slightly deep breath and asked, "Does the leader know about it?"

"Well yeah. He's the one who set up the alliance anyway."

Squalo looked away again, "I'll take them down, that means I'll have to take you guys down too huh?"

"Not necessarily."

"Huh?" he looked back.

"Tell you what, the old man is having a party at Vongola HQ in a couple of months and I want you to be there. But only come if you're gonna join Varia."

"And why would I do that?"

"I don't like the idea of being allied with the Scellerato either. I'm also planning to take over Tyr's position as Varia's boss and cut the alliance. Since you want to take the Scellerato down as well, I'm offering you a position in Varia," Xanxus explained.

"You're really gonna let me join?" Squalo remained sceptical.

"Only if you join as a proper member. It's not like I'll help you take down the Scellerato and then you can just ditch. You're joining Varia if you want our help."

Squalo smirked, "So when do you want your answer?"

"At the party. Before then get stronger and I'll meet you at Vongola HQ," Xanxus gave Squalo his own smirk and then he walked away.

* * *

The steel sword glistened in the dim light bulb hanging above Squalo's head in the small wooden shed.

* * *

_There was a small tap on Squalo's shoulder behind him. Squalo turned his head around to see a redhead girl with two small piggy tails on each side of her head. She had big purple eyes and a perfectly round face. "Hey," she whispered, "Squalo, I heard you're really good at fencing. Can you teach me sometime?"_

* * *

"_How many times are you going to try? You can't beat me," Squalo proudly announced in front of Minerva who was on the ground on her knees. Her red hair fell in front of her face and she was covered in cuts. Squalo looked at her raise her head and look at him with awe, "That was so cool! No wonder why there's no one out there who can teach you anymore! It's because you're so good at fencing!"_

"_You mean, too good for anybody?" Squalo raised his eyebrow at her. She nodded without hesitation._

* * *

"_Hey Squalo, did you know that there are heaps of sword styles that all kinds of people around the world use?" Squalo looked up from his reading at the teenage Minerva with a book in her hands._

"_Well yeah, there isn't only fencing…?"_

"_What if you learnt every single sword style in existence? That'd be so cool! You'd be one of the strongest swordsmen the world has ever seen!" Minerva encouraged him with a huge smile on her face._

* * *

Her words echoed in Squalo's head, _every single sword style in existence_; Squalo turned the sword around and looked at the back – _You'd be one of the strongest swordsmen the world has ever seen!_

…

"Didn't you say that you were leaving me out of this?" Dino stared at Squalo blankly in the classroom.

"I'm not saying that you're helping me nor am I helping you. This is a declaration that I know what I'm doing. So don't try and stop me," Squalo looked down at Dino with a serious yet somewhat proud look on his face.

"Then what do you plan on doing huh?"

"I'll learn every sword style in existence and become stronger. Then I'll join the Vongola 9th Boss' Assassination organization, Varia," Squalo's expression didn't change.

Dino looked up at him and then stood up from his desk. He began to walk away but he stopped next to Squalo and put his hand on his shoulder, "If it's you, then I think you can do it. But that doesn't mean that I'm willing to be left behind. This is my battle too." Dino let go of his shoulder and then walked out the classroom.

* * *

**Hey guys~ It's Thanksgiving today right? Or was it yesterday? I don't know when it is…the 3****rd**** Thursday of November right? Anyway, happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans reading this today! I'm Aussie so I don't celebrate Thanksgiving so…**

**OMG my junior school graduation dinner thingy is on Monday night and we're doing a rock 'n' roll dance…****（￣ロ￣；****）****Couldn't we at least dance to Gangnam Style…. D:**

**Anyway, please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Absence

Jinxed

Chapter 5: Absence

Squalo didn't turn up.

The pouring rain crashed on to Dino's back as he stood up and looked down at the tombstone. Nothing overpowered his sadness at the words he slowly and read with his remaining disbelief. Not even the cold mid-summer rains soaking his dress shirt, making it stick on to his skin.

**HERE LIES MINERVA (SAGGEZZA FAMIGLIA)**

**1982 - 1998**

**CAUSE OF DEATH: SEVERAL BULLET SHOTS ALL OVER THE BODY.**

**R.I.P.**

Dino's wet fingers ran down the smooth weaving-patterned border. As his fingertips stroked downwards, the rock darkened slightly in the rain. His arm gave in and dropped to his side when Dino suddenly fell on to his knees with a splash in the mud and rested his forehead on the tombstone.

"I couldn't do anything….you sacrificed yourself to protect me and I can't do anything to repay you…." Tears revealed behind Dino's soaked hair and ran down his cheeks and past his gritted teeth. They gathered on his chin and finally dropped down slowly on to the ground.

Reborn and the Cavallone watched him mourn for his dead friend from behind. The dark clouds above them cried their own tears of rain. "I wonder how long he's going to be there for…." Ivan murmured to himself.

"No matter how long it takes, we'll wait for the young master," Romario said.

Ivan had an even more concerned look on his face, "But…what about his training?"

"It can wait," said Reborn. "It's not doing him any good if I force him to train with a broken heart."

"Broken heart? But Minerva isn't his love interest…?" Romario looked at Reborn sceptically.

"Dino loved Minerva more than anyone in the world. Well, except maybe his father. But anyway, Minerva was always kind to him no matter what."

They turned their heads to Dino slowly standing up after leaving a red rose on the ground. There was the sound of water as his knees came off the ground. Dino quickly turned around and strode past the Cavallone out of the graveyard with his hair once again covering his face. Suddenly he stopped just before leaving the cemetery and then looked back over his shoulder to the tombstone and the rose. He finally turned around again and walked out of the cemetery.

**[One week later]**

Squalo's shadow loomed over the dried rose in the afternoon sun. He slowly kneeled down at the tombstone and pulled out a photo out of his pocket. The wind blew Squalo's hair in his face as he held on to the photo tightly with his fingers until he placed it gently next to the dead rose.

The photo consisted of Squalo and Minerva standing between two marble pillars. Squalo had his arm around Minerva's shoulder, pulling her slightly closer to him. He was smiling. So was Minerva.

Without hesitation, Squalo stood up and hastily made his way back to the entrance gate of the graveyard. As he walked out the thin black gates there was a blonde boy his age and height walking into the cemetery. He had slightly long hair covering his eyes. Squalo and the boy crossed paths when the boy slowly turned his head as they walked past each other. The wind blew the blonde hair out of the boy's upper face to reveal a pair of dark brown orbs. Dino watched as Squalo's hair flowed with the wind while he walked away into the Italian forest.

That was the last time Dino saw Squalo for months.

* * *

**WOOHOO! AN UPDATE! Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a week. I hate not updating for over 4 days, it makes me feel like I'm testing your patience…****（；￣ェ￣****）****And I don't particularly like testing people's patience because I don't like making people wait….**

**Anywayz….'SINS' BY ACID BLACK CHERRY SOUNDS SO COOL~**

**I was rambling on again in this chapter…I WILL GET TO THE POINT IN THE NEXT ONE I PROMISE!**

**BTW sorry for the short chapter I had writer's block.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Weapons of Choice

Jinxed

Chapter 6: Weapons of Choice

For the fourth month in a row, Squalo's seat was empty. Minerva had her desk moved to the back left hand corner of the classroom as a spare. The last time Dino saw Squalo was at the cemetery, but Dino didn't know the last time Squalo saw _him._

…

"The day after tomorrow you get a break from training, Dino," Reborn gave him sealed letter.

"Huh? Why?" Dino asked. Reborn had never let him off training before.

"We're heading to Vongola HQ for a party. Hey, you should be glad, I'm actually letting you have a break for a day."

"S…sure…"

Looking back at his training, Dino was sure glad that he got to go to a _party_. For months he had to endure getting smacked in the face by Reborn, bombs exploding at his feet, getting whipped in the face by himself and fighting random bears in the forest. It was tough.

* * *

"VOOOIII! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Squalo lifted up his sword in the pouring rain at the red gate of the Japanese shrine.

Matsumoto Jun stepped on to the concrete with his katana at the ready. "I accept your challenge. First let me ask you, why have you come here?"

Squalo smirked, "I'm here to learn of this so-called Shigure Soen style."

"Is that so?" Jun pulled a smirk of his own, "Then I'll be glad to give you a close up lesson."

"BRING IT ON!"

* * *

"Where's the scum Tyr?" Xanxus glared at the officers seated at the long table.

"He's on another mission, Boss," a tall man with an ugly face and overly spiky hair replied.

"Not so fast Levi, Xanxus isn't boss yet y'know?" a man with a shaved head with a green side bang and a high pitched voice said.

"But he will be soon enough. Lussuria, make sure you don't get too attached to Tyr," Levi retorted.

"I love how when you say Tyr your voices emphasise it so much like he's some dirty scum," the Arcobaleno, Marmon, laughed.

"He is a dirty scum though, that Tyr," Xanxus snickered. "Well, enough with the small talk. I'm sure you all know, Superbi Squalo is coming to the party that's at Vongola HQ in two days."

"By the way," Marmon began, "a few hours ago a prince came by knocking on our doorstep."

"A prince?" Levi frowned.

"The son of one of the kings, Belphegor, came in covered in blood with no wounds," Marmon continued.

"Hmm? The 8 year old prince huh? What's so special about him?" Lussuria smiled with a hint of mockery.

"He murdered his entire family and everyone in the castle he lived in. The King, Queen, his brother, the butlers, the maids, everyone," Marmon explained.

"It won't be bad for him to become an officer, right Boss?" Levi looked at Xanxus.

"We'll decide what we'll do with the prince later. Tomorrow I'm meeting up with Superbi Squalo and that's when he'll be giving the answer to whether or not he's gonna be joining Varia," Xanxus stated and the rest of them nodded.

* * *

Jun charged forward towards Squalo with his head down and sword in front of him, "Shigure Soen Ryuu, form number one – Shajiku no Ame."

"How tastless, you're even looking down at the ground!" Squalo laughed as Jun's sword came towards him. Squalo swiftly shifted his foot and spun to the side, dodging the attack. Jun smirked as he spun around on one foot and slashed his sword in front of him. Just before Squalo could block, he lost sight of the sword. Jun's smirk grew wider.

The katana fell out of his hand. Jun's other hand grabbed on to the hilt and gripped it tightly as he sent another slash at Squalo. The tip of the blade slashed through Squalo's skin as little blood flew out. The two of them stepped away from each other. Squalo's knees buckled, he held on to the cut. It was a shallow cut. But it hurt.

"Clever, you dropped your sword mid-swing and then caught it with the other hand…." Squalo gritted his teeth with pain.

"That was the 5th form, Samidare," Jun said.

"There's more?" Squalo asked.

"What? You thought there was only one form?" Jun mocked.

* * *

"But Reborn! You said I'm having a break the day after tomorrow!" Dino shouted while struggling out of Reborn's strangle hold (but to no success).

"I did, but that doesn't mean that you get a break today and tomorrow…." Reborn let go of Dino and he fell to the floor (pretty much) dead while waterfalls of anime tears poured out of his eyes. "By the way Dino, can I ask you something?"

Dino sat up and crossed his legs looking up at Reborn sitting on his chair, "What is it?"

"Out of all weapons, why did you choose a whip?"

Dino's shoulders slumped, "Well…the Cavallone sounds like Cavallo which means horse. And people who rode horses in the ancient times had whips right? So I kinda felt that it's in my blood to be able to use one…That's also why I used it when I fought myself, well, Morte…"

**{A/N: If you read Owl, Horse, Shark you would know. But if you didn't, Dino fought Morte in chapter 16}**

"I see…."

* * *

"Shigure Soen Ryu, second form – Sakamaku Ame!" Jun put his sword down at his side and then used all his strength to send a pillar of water flying up in front of him as Squalo charged towards him. He kneeled down with one hand and the sword crossed over in front of him.

"THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE USED THAT FORM. I AIN'T FALLING FOR IT AGAIN!" Squalo yelled as Jun spun around to see Squalo coming straight at him from behind. Jun swiftly raised his sword to block his attack. Squalo smirked, "You've showed me number one all the way through to number seven. Is that all you've got?"

Jun gritted his teeth and a sweat drop trickled down his face.

* * *

**OK HERE'S THE CHAPTER SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I had extreme writer's block and I still kinda do with the nitty gritty details. But the general idea I've got a plan for.**

**So school's over for me because and it's summer holidays now! It ended a week ago. So far I played a bit of guitar…written fanfic…played piano…Oh yeah! I'm also downloading Maplestory right now. I used to play it from 2008-2009 but when they introduced so many new classes it became sickening…but it was the centre of my fun back then and I love the soundtrack. It's beautiful.**

**It's really cold over in the northern hemisphere ay? It's winter, has it been snowing? :D**


	7. Chapter 7: 8th Form - Autumn Rain

Jinxed

Chapter 7: 8th Form – Autumn Rain

Squalo smirked, "You've showed me number one all the way through to number seven. Is that all you've got?"

Jun gritted his teeth and a sweat drop trickled down his face. "Fine, if that's what you want." Unexpectedly, Jun smirked, "This is the ultimate form, with this I'll take you down."

"You seem to have more confidence in that more than any other form," Squalo frowned.

"Yeah," Jun chuckled, "you'll see why soon enough." Jun positioned his katana at his side pointing directly behind him. He slid his hand back on the hilt and held the rest of it with his other. The rain began to pour down harder on his back, his blood mixed with the rain water and dripped on to the concrete path in front of the shrine.

Squalo waited until Jun smirked and then darted towards him, his body lowered as he ran while he said the words, "Shigure Soen Ryu 8th form – Aki Ame." Suddenly, Jun let one hand go of the katana and then dived forward with the sword in his hand. Squalo took a step back as Jun attacked with the katana in his hand like a kunai knife. Squalo quickly dropped to his knees and then slashed straight at Jun.

* * *

Dino sat up in his bed and looked towards his bedside table. On top of it was the pink and blue mobile phone that belonged to his dear friend. "Can't sleep, Dino?" He heard Reborn say while lying on the hammock tied to his coat hanger and the pole connected to Dino's bed.

"Yeah….I don't know if Squalo's going to be at Vongola HQ for the party."

"You never know," Reborn said, "life always has its surprises."

Dino slowly nodded and then stared into space after Reborn lied back down in his hammock.

* * *

Squalo put his sword back into his sheath as Jun fell to his knees with a splash and coughed out small puddles of blood on to the concrete. Jun looked up at Squalo standing over him and pulled off a small smile, "You're strong."

"I crushed your so called invincible sword style, of course I'm strong," Squalo had to hold back his arrogant laugh.

"But just remember this, the Shigure Soen Style has always been perfect and is second to none." Jun's eyes slowly closed and he fell on his stomach in the rain at Squalo's feet.

* * *

Xanxus stood inside the 9th's office with a diary in his hands and his eyes wide open with shock and disbelief. His gritted his teeth to the point it hurt. His hands gripped the side of the diary until little by little the pages began to rip. He breathed heavily with anger and fury. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked back into the past, into his memories.

* * *

_Xanxus' mother looked at her son's right hand cupping the bright yellow and round flame, the flame known as the Flame of Wrath. Her eyes widened with surprise and hope, "There's no mistake...that flame! You must be my child by the Vongola Family's 9th!" His mother said._

_Xanxus stared at her with a confused look on his face, "Vongola Family?__" he asked.  
_

"_Yes! The world's strongest mafia family! You're the organization's sole heir! __"_

_It was almost too good to be true. Xanxus, a poor street rat destined to be the next boss of the most powerful mafia family. He clung on to his mother's words._

…

"_This son is ours,__" Xanxus' mother had said to the 9th. "He's the 10th who will succeed the 9th. That's why I used 'X', which represents 10, and named him Xanxus."  
_

_Xanxus slightly raised his hand and revealed his Flame of Wrath. The 9__th__ watched it glow in his palm and then smiled. "That is the Vongola's Dying Will flame." Removing his scarf, the 9__th__ kneeled down on level with Xanxus and wrapped the red scarf around Xanxus' neck. "There's no mistake," he nodded, "you are my son."_

* * *

He stretched his arm out and waved all the books, lamps and everything off the edge of the table. "I am inferior to that trash!? That old man! He had no intention of making me his successor! How dare he call me 'son'! He betrayed me!"

* * *

**Ok so this chapter was a little shorter than usual because it seriously took me AGES to figure out the 8****th**** form – Autumn Rain. This was the best I could do with that….**

**And I know with the bits with Xanxus reading the diary and also the flashbacks wasn't the actual dialogue. But it was close enough right? Anyway, only 11 days until Christmas! For my time zone anyway….some of you guys are from US right? So that would make 12 days until Christmas right? :D**

**UPDATE: So I just picked a random episode of KHR to watch and then it happened to have that scene in it. So I just changed it. (23/12/12)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Party

Jinxed

Chapter 8: Party

Dino accidentally bumped into a young blonde boy in a plain white dress shirt and black pants wearing a tiara. He looked to be around the age of 8. Dino apologised, "S-sorry," he moved on to see an unusually tall man with ridiculously spiky hair and lip piercings. He looked at them with a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

Squalo frowned and looked around looking for Xanxus. Suddenly the same blonde boy rushed past him giggling while a tall man with an octopus head followed the boy a car length behind. Squalo ignored them and continued on when suddenly he heard the man say quietly, "Xanxus-sama is in the 4th room on the left on the 6th floor." He spun around to see the man's face turning back facing forward.

…

He stood outside the tall wooden door and mumbled to himself, "6th door on the left eh?" Squalo raised his hand and then knocked the door.

There was an infant's voice, "Come in."

…

"So you're joining Varia right?" Xanxus asked leaning on the veranda.

"Yeah. But don't worry, I've grown stronger these past few months. I've even travelled to the east and crushed its deadliest sword style," Squalo bragged.

"Anyway," Xanxus barely listened, "I've already got a task. Not just involving you, but I've told the other officers about this. Well, all of them except Tyr."

"And?" Squalo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't plan on only becoming boss of Varia. I also plan on becoming the 10th Vongola Boss as well. I'll take over the old man's position," Xanxus clenched his fist.

Squalo let out a smile. "I'll make a pledge then."

Xanxus turned around to face him, "A pledge?"

"Yeah, until you achieve your goal of becoming both boss of Varia and Vongola and when I avenge Minerva – I won't cut my hair," he raised his arm in front of him in a fist. "You should make a pledge too, don't cut your hair either."

Xanxus chuckled, "What are you talking about? Not cutting my hair? That's stupid!"

Squalo dropped his arm down to his side and pouted.

* * *

"Man…I never knew that even being a _candidate_ to boss would make people wanna talk to you…." Dino walked across the cobbled path with a few plates of food and a glass of orange juice. "At least I get some piece and quiet here….." He sighed happily and sat down on the fountain.

"So what happens next? Do I move to wherever you are and then live there or what?" Squalo asked.

"Hmm…." Xanxus gave it some thought. "I'll give you today and tomorrow to prepare everything. The day after tomorrow I'll have a car pick you up. You're form the Arroganza right?"

Squalo nodded. There was a moment of silence. "I'll go now then…" Squalo walked past Xanxus and jumped off the balcony. He landed on the grass on his feet and straightened up with his hands in his pockets.

**The next day:**

"I'm back, Minerva," Dino walked over to the tombstone of his dear friend and kneeled down in front of it. "According to Reborn, Squalo just got back from Japan two days ago I think it was. Anyway, he told me he was gonna become the strongest swordsman in the world. Pretty crazy right?" he chuckled. He stopped suddenly when he heard footsteps behind him. Dino turned his head to see his friend with the short white hair. "Squalo?!"

"'Sup Useless Dino," Squalo kneeled down next to him and looked at the tombstone. Dino frowned at him but Squalo didn't notice, "Look, this is probably the last time we'll ever meet."

"Huh?"

"I've joined Varia, didn't I tell you that?" Squalo glared at him.

"Yeah but-"

"Tomorrow I'm moving to Varia Castle. It's pretty far from here and really deep in a forest that's in the middle of no where. I dropped out of Pace Mafia School too," Squalo explained.

Dino gulped, "So you're never gonna see Minerva ever again either?"

"Nope."

He hesitated, "Well…this is goodbye then isn't it?"

"Yeah…Can you just…leave for a bit?"

"Sure, I talked to Minerva already," he stood up and left. As he walked away he looked behind his shoulder at his two best friends.

_We'll meet again,_ Dino thought, _someday, All three of us together again._

* * *

**NOOOOOOO I'M LATE! ****（￣ロ￣；****）****GUYS I'M SO SORRY!**

**Regarding this chapter I know Squalo met Xanxus for the first time at the party. Also Squalo decided to follow Xanxus because he knew that Xanxus was stronger than him, not 'cause he wanted to avenge Minerva. It's not the exact same as the anime, so you could say it's slightly AU since Squalo made the deal and all. But it won't affect anything largely right? O_O  
**

**So anyway in my time zone the so-called apocalypse is tomorrow ****(´****･****_****･****`)**

**Even though I'm in summer holidays I'm still pretty busy….I have another fanfiction I'm writing with my friend and I've gotta finish the next two chapters…I have a long anime watching list with Code:Breaker, Durarara! and Psycho-Pass. Then I also need to finish Yu-Gi-Oh! and Hell Girl – the Two Mirrors and Darker than Black. As for my manga list I need to catch up on 07-Ghost, Dengeki Daisy and also Kaichou wa Maid-sama. ****（；￣ェ￣****）**

**And I'm playing guitar and piano and in two days (if the world doesn't end) I'm going out for the whole day because my house has so many bugs so we're putting cans everywhere….**

**ANYWAY, if the world in fact doesn't end and I don't publish another chapter by the 25****th**** of December: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**


	9. Chapter 9: Two Separate Paths

Jinxed

Chapter 9: Two Separate Paths

"Where's Tyr?" Xanxus asked.

"He's on another mission," Marmon said, "he won't be back until the day after tomorrow. At least we get some time to ourselves."

Squalo looked around at the other officers, "So is it the first time you guys are hearing about this mission as well?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'll just explain the whole thing again," Xanxus said. "I've only told Squalo this, but not only do I plan on becoming boss of Varia, but now I'm going for the position of 10th Vongola Boss as well, since I'm a legitimate candidate. So that means that I have to kill the Tyr, my brothers and of course the 9th himself. But even if we don't kill the 9th it doesn't matter because he's on the brink of retiring anyway." Xanxus was determined to achieve his goal. But the thing was, he wasn't actually the 9th's real son. The image of the diary, the hand written words in black ink and the words on the page….

_I am going to meet a woman who claims to have given birth to my son. It is impossible for a woman I've never met before to give birth to my child. However, her situation was far too sad for me to reject her claim. I could not cloud the eyes of that boy, who believed his mother's words._

"So when exactly do we overthrow the Vongola?" Bel, the young blonde prince asked.

"In 6 months," Levi answered.

"So what happens until then?"

Marmon looked at Bel, "Nothing happens. I predicted that the day we go take down the Vongola is when Tyr meets up with the bosses of Varia's allies. But the Scellerato would be hiding somewhere deep within the headquarters eaves dropping because the Vongola and Scellerato are enemies, but they are allied with Varia." Marmon then looked at Squalo, "I hear that you've joined to take revenge on the Scellerato for your friend."

Squalo nodded, "The Cavallone would be at the meeting as well. But considering how useless the heir is, he won't become boss in the next six months. So they wouldn't be there when the allies gather together."

"We're trusting you on that one, Squalo," Marmon said, "If you're wrong and the Cavallone do end up going, I'm charging you half of your paycheque for your first mission."

Squalo's eye twitched.

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Dino aimlessly waved around the brown whip at the bear. And by aimlessly I mean that the bear was just standing in front of Dino with a poker face almost unsure whether or not the young boy was actually failing at hitting him.

Reborn lay on his stomach under the bushes, observing his training through binoculars. He watched Dino wave the whip around like an idiot while panicking and screaming at the same time. His round little soft hands put down the binoculars as Reborn sighed. "That Useless Dino…."

…

Dino opened the wooden door to his bedroom. As soon as he opened it, letting go of the golden handle, he collapsed face first on the green carpet. Reborn sighed after walking over him into his room. He kneeled down in front of Dino and studied him carefully. After letting out another sigh he bent his leg back and kicked Dino straight out of his bedroom. "OW!" Dino exclaimed as he was sent flying towards the wooden wall in the corridor.

"It took you long enough to knock out that bear…jeez. 1 hour and 12 mintutes…."

Dino sat up with a jolt, "I still can't control a whip properly! And then you just go and suddenly make me fight a bear! It'll only be a matter of time until Squalo…."

Reborn frowned, "Squalo what?"

He hesitated before finishing, "Until Squalo kills someone to get revenge….and I wouldn't be able to do anything…."

That was Dino's biggest fear.

He wanted to help Squalo, he wanted to avenge Minerva. She was his friend too. Not just Squalo's. If they were gonna take revenge, they were gonna take revenge together. That's what Dino knew friends were for.

As for Squalo's biggest fear, it would probably be not being able to take that revenge before Dino. He didn't need Dino's help. He would take revenge, he would make sure of it.

* * *

**Yay~ It only took me three days this time. Ok this chapter was shorter than the usual, sorry for any disappointment caused. But I know what I'm doing, just hoping I won't forget though...And again, just in case I don't update by Christmas: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! \^o^/**


	10. Chapter 10: Another Six Months Later

Jinxed

Chapter 10: Another Six Months Later

The 17 year old Dino kneeled in front of Minerva's grave once again. "It's a year and around 3 months since we first become friends eh?" There was silence besides the cold wind blowing the leaves past him. "You just turned 16 a week before you died….so you never really got to experience much as a 16 year old…

"You never learnt to drive…even though the day you told us about it was the day that bastard showed up and….." Dino sighed and fought back the tears.

"What if you knew you were going to die? What would you say?

"You would say something like, 'don't cry', 'just move on' or maybe even 'please don't forget me'…How could I forget?"

There was more silence….

"What would you say to me? Right here, right now? Say something about me? Well….in about an hour I'm gonna be at a meeting with all the famiglias that are allied with the Vongola. Even though I'm still just a candidate, Reborn said it would be good experience…"

He heard Romario and Reborn call his name from the gate. Dino stood up and began walking towards the gate of the cemetery, taking one look back at his friend before he left.

…

"We'll go over this one more time," Marmon began. "Once the allied families leave the Vongola HQ and we're sure that they won't hear the attack, we begin our attack. Lussuria, Levi, Bel, Squalo and I will split up and go towards these five locations," Marmon drew lines connected the west side to other 5 spots. "In the meanwhile, Xanxus-sama will go and look for the 9th and lure him down to the basement. There the 9th and Xanxus-sama will fight and there the 9th shall be killed. Got it?" Marmon looked at everyone and they nodded. "We weren't able to exactly calculate where Tyr would be, but there's no doubt he'd be heading towards where the Scellerato are hiding. Whoever runs into Tyr is the one who fights him."

"How strong is Tyr though? I've never seen him fight before," Bel asked.

"Tyr is the strongest out of all of us for sure," Marmon nodded. "However, if at least two of us gang up on him, it'll be enough to take him down. Additionally, we've trained and prepared for this for six months' worth of experience."

Ottabio leaned against the large door frowning through his round black rimmed glasses. _Are they really going to go for a coup d'etat? _he thought. He straightened up and calmly walked away from the meeting room, _I have to tell the 9__th__. Xanxus can't get away with this._

* * *

"All of you wait here," Morte ordered his men as Tyr walked over to the Scellerato. Morte looked at Tyr, "Long time no see, Tyr."

"Nice to see you again, Morte." Tyr greeted him and handed over a small black ear piece.

Morte took it, "So I can just stay here?" he examined the ear piece with his neon blue eyes.

"Yep. After the meeting I'll meet you here in case you missed anything."

"Don't worry; I'm not stupid unlike the Cavallone Famiglia's only candidate. By the way, is he going to be there?"

Tyr nodded, "You never know how he'll turn out. He could become allies with the Scellerato in the future."

Morte chuckled, "That won't ever be happening, considering last year I shot his two friends and then killed one of them a couple of weeks later."

"Ah I see. Well, don't go anywhere while I'm gone," Tyr turned around and began to walk away.

"Don't worry. I can protect myself," Morte smirked.

* * *

"You're gonna have to go in yourself," Reborn said from inside the car as Dino stepped out.

"Huh? Why aren't you coming?" Dino asked.

"That meeting's only for the bosses plus you. But you don't have to worry about anything, we're all allies."

"O….ok."

* * *

Ottabio stood in front of the 9th's desk in his office. Timeteo looked at him concernly, "What's wrong Ottabio? You seem troubled…"

"It's Varia…they planned a coup d'etat…"

Timeteo kept calm, "How do you know?"

"I overheard them talking about it. They're probably on their way here right now…so that's why…you need to get to a safe place!"

He nodded and then stood up from his desk, "Tell everyone else in the HQ as well. Make sure everyone keeps calm." Ottabio nodded.

* * *

The meeting was coming to a close as Dino sat in his chair silently sleeping with his hair in front of his eyes. Timeteo nodded at all the ally families' bosses, "I hope you all have a safe trip home." The bosses stood up and all left the room. Leaving Dino and Timeteo in the meeting room. Timeteo looked at Dino snoozing away and sighed. He stood up from his chair and walked all the way over to where Dino sat. He softly whacked the back of Dino's head and his forehead hit the table.

"Ow….WAIT A SECOND PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Dino spun around in his chair to see Timeteo standing behind him. He sighed with relief, "Sorry I fell asleep…."

"It's fine," Timeteo said. "It's quite hard to expect a 17 year old to sit through _and _focus on a meeting where only adults attend."

Dino blinked and then let out a small laugh.

* * *

Marmon and the others ran up to the far side of the base right next to the forest. "It's time," he said. Everyone readied themselves while Xanxus walked off in another direction.

There was a moment of anxiety as Marmon ordered, "ATTACK!"

There was a loud explosion.

* * *

**Hello~ Just in case for anyone it's still the 25****th**** MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS THINGS ABOUT THE GAZETTE UNLESS IF YOU REAAALLYYY WANT TO YOU CAN SEARCH IT UP ON GOOGLE IMAGES:**

**If anyone doesn't know what Boxing Day is (because I think it's only in Australia) it's the day after Christmas where all the shops in the shopping centre have this extreme discount. And umm I went there today and one of the pairs of shorts I bought look exactly like Ruki's Suicide Circus outfit. The colour and the shiny stuff on it.**

**Anyways guys have a happy new year even though it's not even new year but anyway :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Coup D'etat

Jinxed

Chapter 11: Coup D'etat

Screams began to fill the air as the wall of Vongola HQ was blown up. The Varia Officers charged inside, attacking everyone in their path. One by one the bodies fell to the ground with loud, dull thumps. Squalo and the others stood over them as Marmon said to all of them, "This is where we split up. I'll go and deactivate the main security system. Until then, make sure you're not seen." Everyone nodded and all headed in different directions.

* * *

Reborn sat in the black car waiting for Dino outside Vongola HQ. Leon sat in his hands glowing irregularly, changing shape and form constantly. Looking down at him, Reborn frowned. He mumbled to himself, "This isn't good…" He looked at Romario, "Wait for us here, I'm gonna go get Dino."

* * *

"What's going on Tyr!?" Morte growled.

Tyr looked at the Vongola HQ on fire, "I don't know…but you might wanna get out of here."

"I'm afraid that's not happening any time soon," Dino stepped in front of the Scellerato with a furious look on his face.

Morte smirked, "Oh look it's Useless Dino. Still mourning for your friend? Are you the one who's attacking the Vongola?"

"I'm just as confused as you are. But whether or not you're behind this attack, I'm not letting you leave," Dino growled and pulled the whip off his belt.

"Hmmmm…." Tyr looked at the two of them. "I guess I'll leave Cavallone to you." He turned around to run away.

Dino looked at him, "Hey aren't you supposed to be my ally?!"

Tyr laughed, "Varia is allied with the Scellerato and also it wasn't my decision for the Vongola to be allied with Cavallone."

Dino gritted his teeth.

"Well you can just leave Useless Dino to us," Morte put his hand in his jacket pocket.

* * *

Luca's fingers stomped on the keys as he said through the speakers on his headphones, "There's an intruder! Block all exits!"

"I'm afraid that's not happening," he heard Marmon's voice through the speakers above him. Before he knew it, the screens in front of him shattered as water flooded the room in an instant. Marmon flew out of the computer screen while the water simply vanished. "How pathetic, they couldn't even tell that it was an illusion."

* * *

Lussuria stopped to listen to Marmon, "I've deactivated the security camera. You can go wherever you want now."

"Ok~" he continued through the hallway when suddenly two Mafioso turned the corner and stopped in front of him.

"Lussuria?!" one said, "This is a relief! There's someone attacking us and we need your help!"

Lussuria laughed and walked forward, "Unfortunately I can't do that…."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just because," he ran towards them and punched them both fiercely in the gut. They both silenced and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Tyr looked at Morte one more time, "You might wanna get out of here before someone sees you."

"Don't worry, no one will see me," Morte smirked at Dino, only to be responded with a growl. Morte and his men turned around and began to run away into the forest.

"Oi! Come back!" Dino yelled and chased after them into the dark trees.

* * *

Xanxus sprinted past the paintings one by one, his feet carrying himself on the red carpet. He looked side by side looking for a particular painting. He stopped to a halt in front of painting the same height as him with a beach as well as clear blue skies and crystal clear water. He turned around and waited for the painting the door to slide to the side, revealing a dark room. Xanxus stepped inside.

* * *

Squalo roamed the empty hallways, stepping over unconscious bodies on the floor. As soon as he heard footsteps running, Squalo ran towards one wall and hid. Tyr jumped over the bodies mumbling to himself, "Who's doing all of this…?" Squalo smirked. _Good, he doesn't know it was us. _He stepped in front of Tyr, who sighed with relief to see him. "Squalo! What's going on here?"

"There's an intruder here," Squalo said, "We can't seem to find them. It's a relief you're here, Boss."

"Did you check the security cameras?" Tyr asked.

"They took out the surveillance system first up. We can't find anything."

Tyr sighed, "I see." He stared at Squalo for a second. "Well, we need to find them as quickly as possible," he and Squalo began to run through the corridors. "Do you know who the attackers are?"

"No Sir." Squalo gripped tighter on to the hilt of his sword as he ran.

* * *

Dino stood in front of the Scellerato tightly holding on to his whip, prepared to fight. Morte stood in front of his men grinning evilly before he snorted. "I'm not dirtying my hands on this weakling. Take him down." He turned around and began to walk away.

* * *

Tyr sighed, "They have to be here somewhere…." He ran in the outside garden towards the fountain in the middle of a split path.

"Here they are," Squalo said.

He turned around, "Where are they?!" he frantically looked around to no avail.

Squalo slowly paced up towards the panicking Tyr, "Right here." Squalo gripped on to his sword and then slashed straight at Tyr's chest. Tyr quickly ran backwards.

"What are you doing?!" Tyr yelled.

"I told you didn't I? The enemy is right here," Squalo smirked and ran towards Tyr. He slashed at him again. Suddenly Tyr raised his arm in front of him and blocked Squalo's sword. "I've heard about your artificial left arm. You cut it off and attached a sword to the fake hand."

"What's gotten into you?!" he growled. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?!"

"Your side?" Squalo chuckled. "_Your_ side!? I was never on your side!" he pushed his sword and backed off.

"You're an officer of Varia! You're a part of Varia aren't you!"

"I am part of Varia," Squalo said. "But _you _aren't. You're not a part of us anymore. You betrayed us ages ago."

"You mean _you _betrayed us ages ago…" Tyr frowned.

Squalo gripped on to his sword, gritting his teeth before he began to shout straight at him. "_YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO'S ALLIED WITH THE SCELLERATO. _YOU'RE _THE ONE WHO ALLIED HIS OWN ORGANIZATION WITH AN ENEMY OF THE VONGOLA. YOU'RE PUTTING THE VONGOLA IN DANGER."

"That's none of your business," Tyr raised his sword.

Squalo began to tremble; his breathing became shorter as tears were gathering in his eyes. "THE SCELLERATO KILLED MINERVA. MORTE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND. MORTE IS DINO'S ENEMY AND MORTE IS MY ENEMY. ANYONE ALLIED WITH THE SCELLERATO IS MY ENEMY. THEREFORE, YOU'RE MY ENEMY TOO."

* * *

Morte's right hand man, Decesso stepped in front of Morte, "Why do you try so hard to avenge your friend, Cavallone?"

Dino gritted his teeth with rage, "Because you killed her…YOU KILLED THE FIRST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE. WHY DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO AVENGE HER. HOW COULD MONSTERS LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS!?"

"Enough talk," Morte interrupted. "Just kill him."

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! It's finally 2013! :D Yaaay~**

**So do you guys have any New Year resolutions? :3**


	12. Chapter 12: Obstacles

Jinxed

**Thank you xXxMentalPancakesxXx for the review! XD**

Chapter 12: Obstacles

Morte looked back one more time at his men facing Dino before he left them in the deserted, ruined street of Northern Pace. Decesso took a long look at Dino before he burst out into laughter, "A whip?! What can you do with a whip against a whole Famiglia of guns?!"

"If I have the will to defeat you then I can," Dino said.

"Will power?" Decesso laughed, "that's just a bluff used by weaklings deluded into thinking they can win. And I'm gonna have to break it to you now, you simply can't win."

"I'll never know until I try!" Dino charged forward with the whip in his hand. He threw his arm back and then extended the whip forward. The whip rapidly grabbed all the guns and chucked them all into a deserted building. The ruined walls crumbled on top of the weapons. Dino smirked, "Now you don't have weapons."

Decesso frowned, "If you think that we're worthless just because we don't have weapons you've made a huge mistake." He charged forward and jumped high into the air above Dino.

* * *

"So that's what this is about? Avenging a friend?" Tyr frowned at Squalo.

"I respect you Tyr. I really do. You're the Sword Emperor and the leader of Varia. But the thing is, you're in my way of reaching my goal of defeating Morte."

"What? So you're going to try and kill me?"

"Of course." Squalo darted towards Tyr as they both clashed with their swords. They both growled at each other as Squalo stepped forward and pushed Tyr back. Tyr stumbled backwards and Squalo rushed forward for the next hit. He swung his sword forward but suddenly he released his grip as the sword fell back into his other hand. Tightly gripping it, Squalo swung another time at a wide-eyed Tyr. The tip of the sword swiftly scraped him and flung blood off of Tyr's stomach.

Tyr growled at Squalo, "You got me…enough playing now. It's just getting started." Tyr darted straight towards Squalo when his foot stomped into place as he suddenly spun around, stretching his arm and the sword behind him. Squalo's head barely turned around before he could feel the searing pain on his back. He fell forward on to his knees on the cobbled concrete. Tyr turned around, looking down at him, "As that all you've got even after all the pledging?"

Squalo clenched his fist around the hilt, "I'm not done yet…." He spun his body around with a leap from his foot and raised his sword again. Tyr swiftly held up his sword in defense as Squalo hit the sword with a loud clash of metal.

Tyr smirked, "You can do better than that can't you?"

"I just did," Squalo returned his own smirk. He jumped back and watched Tyr look at his unmoving arms.

"Wh..what's going on? I can't move!?"

"That's one of the techniques I made up. I call it Attaco di Squalo. It sends a shockwave of the attack and stuns your muscles. You won't be able to use both arms for a while."

"Tch." Tyr stepped back. Squalo charged forward again and then turned around the same way Tyr did before. He stretched his arm back with his sword the same way Tyr did. However, Tyr looked behind him for a second then raised his leg and kicked Squalo in the face. He stumbled to the side while Tyr quickly backed off a few metres away. "It's no use trying to use that against me. Also, I can already feel the shockwave wither away. It's only a matter of time before I can start attacking you again."

"That just means that I'll have to kill you before time's up," Squalo charged forward again.

* * *

Dino raised his arms in defense above his head as Decesso kicked him from above. Dino heard a small crack from his wrist and he let out a small yell of pain before Decesso jumped back on to the ground, landing on his feet gently. "Ow…that hurt…"

"Of course it did I heard a crack from your wrist. But that was nothing," Decesso darted forward and Dino raised his whip. He stretched his arm back and waved the whip fiercely in front of him. Decesso dropped to one foot leaning to the ground and leaped off it. He curved his hand into a fist and landed a blow on Dino's face. He watched as Dino fell to the side and rolled towards one of the ruined buildings.

"Dino!" Reborn rushed over near where Dino was lying on the ground.

Dino struggled to stand up as his legs shook, "Reborn…h..help…."

Decesso laughed, "After all that shouting about how you're so pissed at us and now you're asking your tutor for _help_? You're pathetic."

"This is your battle. Not mine. Also," Reborn held up Leon from out of his pocket, "When Leon's tail falls off and he begins to uncontrollably change shape – my students tend to die."

Dino gasped and his eyes widened.

* * *

**I HAVE AN EXTREME MENTAL BLANK I'M SO SORRY! ****（￣ロ￣；）****Yep…I really couldn't think….Gomenasai ; A ;**


	13. Chapter 13: Words

Jinxed

Chapter 13: Words

Decesso laughed, "After all that shouting about how you're so pissed at us and now you're asking your tutor for help? You're pathetic."

"This is your battle. Not mine. Also," Reborn held up Leon from out of his pocket, "When Leon's tail falls off and he begins to uncontrollably change shape – my students tend to die."

Dino gasped and his eyes widened. He slowly turned his head to Reborn, "You mean…that I can't win…?"

"I said that they _tend_ to die. Not that they all do without fail," Reborn sighed. "Take this chance and don't die so you can achieve your goal. So pick up that whip and keep fighting."

Dino gulped and slowly stood up as his legs continued to shake.

* * *

Squalo bent over and charged with his sword pointing directly in front of him. Tyr watched him come towards him, "How tasteless. You can do better than that can't you?" Tyr tightened his grip on his sword and slashed it directly upwards. There was a loud crash of steel as Squalo looked up to see half of the sword flying down. He quickly jumped backwards before the half of the sword stabbed into the dirt between the concrete tiles.

"But…how…?" Squalo's eyes widened and he stared at his broken sword with disbelief.

Tyr clicked his tongue and shook his head, "That was a very bad decision, Squalo. I'm sure that there were better techniques to use than the first form of the Shigure Soen style."

"You know about the Shigure Soen Style?!"

"Of course I do," Tyr frowned at Squalo's cluelessness, "It's the most powerful sword style in east Asia."

"But…it's forbidden…."

"As the Sword Emperor, I would know."

He looked at the broken sword in his hand again. "Give up Squalo," Tyr said. "Although you may not be forgiven for betraying the Vongola, you can turn back now."

"I'M NOT TURNING BACK!" he growled.

"You say that but you're going to lose anyway."

* * *

The Scellerato all chuckled as they faced Dino on one knee holding on to his left wrist. Reborn looked at his student from behind, holding on to the glowing Leon. _It's almost time,_ Reborn thought.

Dino stood up again panting. He whispered to himself, "I don't want to die…."

"Hmm?" Decesso raised his eyebrow with amusement, "What was that? You don't want to die?"

"I'm not gonna die here….I'm gonna get Morte back for what he did to Minerva."

They all laughed, "Not that shit again. Just give up kid, you can't win."

"Yes I can…" Dino murmured. "I can win, Reborn said so."

Reborn smirked, "Dino, shout out what you want to do again."

Dino took in a few deep breaths before yelling at the top of his lungs, "I WANT TO WIN THIS FIGHT!"

Leon rocketed out of the palm of Reborn's soft hand into the sky. He shone brightly as green webs spurted out and latched on to the ruined buildings around them. _He did it,_ Reborn thought.

* * *

Tyr relaxed, "You're without a weapon now. You really can't win now."

"So what if it's broken? I can still use it," Squalo suddenly dived forward as insanity spiraled into his grey eyes. He gripped onto the broken sword like a knife and stabbed it straight through Tyr's shoulder. They both fell backwards on to the ground. Squalo quickly stood up and stomped on Tyr's left wrist once with the heel of his shoe. Then he kneeled down without moving his foot and raised the broken sword, "Too bad for you this may or may not be painless." Squalo said and then with one smooth motion he sliced off Tyr's artificial hand as he yelled with agony.

* * *

"Reborn…what's happening to Leon?!" Dino turned around to see Leon in the shape of a cocoon with green webs sticking onto their surroundings.

"This is Leon's cocoon form," Reborn explained, "inside this cocoon Leon has been creating something specifically for you. It is a weapon that suits you the best."

Above them was the glowing Leon chewing something.

* * *

Xanxus barged into the 9th's room. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"

"Xanxus!" Ottabio called as he appeared out of the dark corner in front of him with his arms out. "You mustn't do this!"

"Ottabio? Where the fuck is the old geezer you piece of shit?"

"That I cannot tell you."

"And why not?"

"He's hiding somewhere in the Vongola HQ where you've never been before. He's safe."

Xanxus gritted his teeth, "You piece of shit…you told him about our plan didn't you?!"

"As the Captain of Varia it is my duty to protect everyone from the likes of you!"

"DON'T TRY AND PLAY THE HERO AND TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Xanxus pulled his guns out of his pockets and pointed them at Ottabio.

"NEVER!"

"FINE THEN I'LL JUST FIND HIM MYSELF!" Xanxus growled and pulled the trigger. The flame bullets shot out of the gun and pounded Ottabio down onto his back as blood spurt out of his body. Xanxus took one look at Ottabio's dead body before leaving the room.

* * *

**I CAN'T THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIINK! Sorry guys I'm always having mental blanks.**


	14. Chapter 14: Enzio and the New Whip

Jinxed

Chapter 14: Enzio and the New Whip

"Sorry about this Tyr," Squalo stood up and held up Tyr's artificial hand with the sword attached to it. "But you're about to be killed by your own hand," he smirked. "Looks like I'm the most powerful swordsman in the world now." He held the artificial hand with his hands cupped around the fist. Squalo gritted his teeth before stabbing the sword down once through Tyr's heart.

Squalo slowly let go of Tyr's hand before stepping back, staring at Tyr's corpse in the broad daylight. He murmured, "Minerva, you probably didn't want me to do this but….sorry. I had to." He closed his eyes before running off back inside Vongola HQ.

* * *

"Don't fuck with me," Decesso growled before charging at Dino desperately.

_His whole aura changed…_Dino thought before picking up his whip. He asked Reborn, "Hey, how strong is this new weapon that Leon is making right now?"

"Oh you'll see," Reborn smirked.

"Alright then…" Dino readied his whip. "I better hold out until Leon finishes that weapon right?"

That time, all the men charged forward all together. Dino charged towards them and extended his whip. It lashed out fiercely, cracking against the skin of the Scellerato. They stammered backwards as the tip of the whip slapped Dino's arm. He gritted his teeth.

Dino attacked again and pushed some of them back. One of the men smirked and then leaped up into the air above Dino. The man ordered them, "Don't waste your time on the kid! Destroy that cocoon!"

Dino spun around, "Shit!"

The man reached his hand out with his fingers pointed, prepared to pierce his hand through. Dino jumped up until he was pushed down by Decesso. He pulled Dino's arms behind him and pushed his neck down on the ground with his knee as Dino yelled in pain. "Got it!" they cheered.

"NO!" Dino raised his head and began to scream.

Reborn watched him reach for the cocoon as Leon stayed still. Suddenly he shone brightly, turning everything they could see into white. "What!?"

Dino watched everything fade into white with wide eyes and an open mouth. Reborn grinned before being engulfed in light.

Next thing they knew, everything was back to normal. Decesso looked around, "What happened?!"

"Where'd that damned cocoon go!?" one exclaimed.

"CAVALLONE'S GONE!" another reported.

"Hey this whip's pretty neat," Dino stepped forward from behind Reborn, examining the shiny brown whip. He suddenly felt small drops of rain butting on the back of his head before the rain became heavier and became to pour down on him. "How convenient…" he mumbled. Behind him was a small green turtle lying on the wet ground. Slowly it grew.

The Scellerato stepped back, "What…what the hell is that?!"

"Oh this," Dino raised his head and looked at them confidently, "This is my pet turtle. I think…I'll name him Enzio," he announced as Enzio grew larger, taller, more and more. "Well, it's about time I take you guys down." Dino readied his new whip and then charged forward.

"Don't get cocky just because you've got a new whip and a turtle!" Decesso yelled as they all charged towards Dino.

"Let's do this, Enzio!" Dino shouted as Enzio followed behind him. He stretched his arm and guided the whip in front of him before spinning around once, the whip cracking as it hit the Scellerato one by one. They all fell on the ground, clutching on to their wounds tightly. Dino sulked, "Aw…Enzio didn't get to do anything." He turned around to face his pet turtle shrink as the rain stopped. "Sorry Enzio," Dino picked him up, "I promise you'll get to fight a real battle with me someday."

* * *

**OK SORRY FOR THE REALLY RUSHED AND CRAPPY ENDING BATTLE AND SHORT CHAPTER AND FOR NOT UPDATING IN OVER A WEEK. Also I do know that Squalo and Tyr were actually supposed to fight BEFORE the Coup D'etat and also that the fight went for two days but I totally forgot until I started the whole Coup D'etat….**

**Also guys remember Matsumoto Jun? That guy who fought Squalo a few chapters ago? Yeah him. Anyway a couple of days ago I was scrolling through Tumblr and there was this thing on my dash that was talking about this movie and it said "Starring Matsumoto Jun" XD**

**Yeah but the Matsumoto Jun in this story is dead…..**

**SCHOOL STARTS IN 8 DAYS….I'M GONNA BE IN SECONDARY SCHOOL! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Strength of the Old Man

Jinxed

Chapter 15: Strength of the Old Man

Squalo lowered and stretched his arm as he swept a sword up like a bird catching its prey. He sheathed the sword and then continued to run faster, hopping over all the bodies on the red carpet in Vongola HQ. As he ran, he could hear violent static from his ear piece, his eyes drifted. "Oi Xanxus! Answer me, where are you?!" Squalo stopped and began to listen. He clicked his tongue and then shouted into the Bluetooth, "Marmon!"

There was an answer, _"What is it?"_

"I took down Tyr, where's Xanxus? I can't get in contact with him."

"_Hmm….considering how we can't reach him he's either destroyed his earpiece or gone down deep underground, possibly both though."_

Squalo clicked his tongue again, "Do you have time to check where with your….thingy?"

"_Yeah whatever only if you pay me another 1000 euro-"_

"OH SCREW YOU THEN NEVERMIND I ASKED," he yelled into the earpiece.

"_Okay fine then."_

* * *

Marmon let out a sigh as he hovered through the corridors of the headquarters. As he turned the corner he say the green haired okama standing over the bodies on the floor. "Hm? Lussuria?" Marmon called. "Have you cleared that eastern side?"

"Of course I have!" Lussuria said. "Then, where are the others?"

"Squalo took down Tyr. Now all we have to do is find the 9th…." Marmon nodded.

"Eh?!" Lussuria jumped, "Squ-chan took down Tyr?! My, he's growing up isn't he?"

"Yeah you could say that. Anyway, have you seen Xanxus-sama?"

Lussuria thought about it for a moment before cocking his head to one side, "I'm afraid I haven't. Levi might know though."

"Whatever, I'll ask him now." Marmon turned his head as though looking at the earpiece. "Oi Le-"

"_I heard," _Levi said over the earpiece while turning the corner in a rush. "I'm done with the southern area. I'm looking for Xanxus-sama now."

"Yeah you do that," Marmon said, "also when you do come across him would you mind telling Squalo plea-"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M TELLING THAT SCUM!" Levi snapped. "I'm the one who shall aid Xanxus-sama!"

"_WHAT WAS THAT HUH YOU BASTARD?!" _Squalo fired into the earpiece. "_WHERE ARE YOU LEVI I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"_

"TRY AND TAKE ME DOWN IF YOU CAN, SCUM!"

"_OH WAIT NEVERMIND I FOUND YOU SINCE YOU'RE SO FUCKING LOUD," _Squalo dashed towards Levi and punched him in the face.

They heard Lussuria sigh at the other side, _"This isn't the time to be fighting…."_

"I totally won that fight," Squalo left Levi on the ground and ran off.

"_You mean quarrel…" Marmon insulted._

Squalo snorted as he ran. Suddenly he came to a halt when he saw an open trapdoor in the kitchen. "Oi wait a second," he slowed down and cautiously walked into the kitchen. "You guys cleared the kitchen right?"

"_You're welcome," _Bel laughed while walking along the cobbled path outside the headquarters.

"Hey you saw a trapdoor behind the wooden table didn't you?" Squalo kneeled down.

"_Shishishi, I didn't see anything."_

Squalo looked around the open trapdoor. He ran his hand along the floor until his fingers touched a soft rug stuffed under the wooden table. "Bel, was there a rug in the kitchen?"

"_Not my fault it didn't seem suspicious."_

"Of course it's suspicious you little shit why would there be a rug in the kitchen?"

Bel remained silent….

"Anyway," Squalo began stepped onto the ladder and slowly moved his way down, "I'm going down there. It feels pretty deep so I might not be able to reach you guys."

"_Gotcha~" _Lussuria said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

"DIE YOU OLD MAN!" Xanxus pulled the trigger of both guns as bright orange flames fired out towards Timoteo. Timoteo clutched on to his sceptre and raised it. Sky flames burst out and as the bullets turned to stone and dropped to the floor.

"Why…." Timoteo murmured. He and Xanxus stared at each other before Xanxus gritted his teeth.

"HURRY UP ALREADY AND MAKE YOUR MOVE BEFORE I ATTACK AGAIN!"

Timoteo sighed, "So be it." He raised the sceptre again and crashed the bottom of the staff on the rocky ground. The flame on the sceptre disappeared. Xanxus saw the orange glow travel down the sceptre before touching the floor as it split and the orange fire ran all in directions like water streaming out a destroyed dam.

"XANXUS!" Squalo yelled as Timoteo's eyes widened at Squalo jumping down towards him with his sword in the air. Timoteo blocked Squalo's sword with the sceptre.

Timoteo frowned, "Squalo…you're in on this too…?"

"Of course I am," he growled through his teeth, "I have to do this to get revenge for Minerva."

"Taking revenge will only make you feel empty…."

"No it won't." Timoteo clutched on to the sceptre and then flung Squalo to the side. Squalo grunted as he hit the ground. He somersaulted backwards and stopped on his knees."

Xanxus leaned against the pole before spinning into the open pointing his guns at Timoteo. "TAKE THIS!" he pulled the two triggers as once again the Flames of Wrath shot out towards him. Squalo rolled over to one side as Timoteo jumped to the other. Suddenly the bullets hit a large rock pillar and there was silence for a split second until the pillar shattered into pieces. The large debris fell to the ground with loud crashes. Squalo's jaw dropped as he watched the pillar fall.

He looked at Xanxus who was clutching on to his guns tightly breathing through his teeth in frustration. Squalo gulped again before Xanxus yelled at the top of his lungs and began barbarically shooting towards Timoteo's direction. "XANXUS!" Squalo called, only for his voice to be muted by the falling rubble raining to the ground. Xanxus let his arms drop as the room continued to fall apart. Timoteo dodged the debris that fell from the ceiling while Squalo rolled around. The largest rock fell down from above and Squalo looked up. His eyes widened as the rock fell on and crushed his left hand. Squalo wailed with pain.

* * *

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MADE UP FOR ANY DISAPPOINTMENT MADE THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE STORY. OK this story isn't over there's still more I'm just saying that because I don't know why chapter 14 just seemed rushed to me….**

**Anyway~ how was your day today~**

**Tonight a small cyclone's gonna hit my city…but don't worry I'll be fine it's nothing serious! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Ice

Jinxed

Chapter 16: Ice

Squalo's left hand had been crushed. There really wasn't much he could do besides lie on the ground in pain or crawl to the nearest column and sit there until the battle was over.

And so he did.

He began to slip his left hand from underneath the boulder. Around him was Xanxus continuously shooting his guns at Timoteo. Squalo gritted his teeth tightly before using all his strength to pull his crushed hand from under the boulder. He wailed with pain but only to have his voice overpowered by the falling of rocks. Xanxus continued to attack the Ninth, his futile effort only to lead him to frustration, anger and finally, rage.

The noise decreased suddenly in comparison. _Did he finally kill him, _Squalo thought. He leaned against the rock pillar breathing heavily.

"Xanxus…" he heard the Ninth say, "why are you doing this?"

"STOP PLAYING DUMB." Xanxus' unexpected response made Squalo jump. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I'M DOING THIS!"

The Ninth fell silent.

"It's because…." Xanxus began to shake. "It's because….I'M NOT YOUR REAL SON!"

Squalo's eyes widened with shock. _What!? This doesn't make any sense…I thought Xanxus is…_

Xanxus raised his guns again and took in the largest breath, "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Squalo heard the loud gunshots as the flames of wrath burst out and fired towards the Ninth. _Is this the last hit!? _Squalo thought.

He heard swift footsteps becoming slightly louder and louder. There was a loud clash of metal as the loud flames stopped shooting out. Squalo suddenly heard slow, loud, cracking ice. "That's it then…" he heard the Ninth mumble to himself.

_He…he lost?! Xanxus lost?! _Those were Squalo's last thoughts before his eyelids drooped down and he fell unconscious.

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU MORTE?!" Dino's yell echoed in the dark forest as he heard the rustling of leaves and branches after the pure white birds flew off. Dino breathed heavily, in and out, in and out. He clutched on to the whip before beginning to run further.

Reborn calmly sat on his shoulder, accompanying his student. In front of Dino's sight was only green and brown. The green leaves, the brown branches and logs. He ran aimlessly, but his gut told him he was going the right way. As he rushed past the trees the small branches made small pathways.

Dino rushed past the last row of trees and broke his way out of the forest. He fell to his knees on the grass, panting. Reborn hopped off his shoulder and looked in front of them. The golden roofs of the castle glistened in the sun sitting on top of the pitch black walls. Dino slowly stood up. "This is it huh? Morte must be in here…."

Reborn nodded.

* * *

**THIS IS THE LONGEST INTERVAL BETWEEN PUBLISHING TWO CHAPTERS I'M SO SORRY SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND RIGHT NOW I'M STILL GETTING INTO GETTING HOMEWORK BUT THE THING IS EVERYTIME I DO GET HOMEWORK IT'S DUE THE NEXT DAY AND I GET LIKE FIVE SUBJECTS OF HOMEWORK BUT THEY EACH TAKE 10 – 20 MINUTES SO IT'S OK BUT STILL.**

**ALSO THIS SEEMED LIKE A SUITABLE PLACE TO END THIS CHAPTER I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY.**

**NEXT WEEK FROM MONDAY TO FRIDAY AFTERNOON I'M AT SCHOOL CAMP SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE BUT TODAY IS THERTHDAY (that was intentional) SO I'LL TRY TO AT LEAST PUBLISH A CHAPTER IN THE WEEKEND I'LL DO MY BEST OK I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Golden Castle

Jinxed

Chapter 17: The Golden Castle

Dino slowly stepped up towards the pitch black wall with the thick grass crunching beneath the soles of his feet. Reborn frowned at his student, "You really think you can just strut in and expect to find Morte?" he turned back towards the black wall. "There's gotta be more men than the ones you fought befo-"

Reborn was interrupted by the Dino's sudden movement. "Oi! Dino!" Dino ignored his tutor and sprinted around the corner of the black castle. He skidded his feet on the concrete and straightened up face to face with a pair of large golden doors. Slowly his arms lifted as his fingers wrapped around the golden, cold door handles. Reborn began to grow impatient, "Dino what the hell are y-"

With great force Dino pushed the golden doors open. Reborn fell off Dino's shoulder, "You idiot! You can't just rock up at the front door and open it like you own the place!"

"….Then what do I do now that I've opened the doors?" Dino began to sprint into the castle.

"DINO!" Reborn chased after him.

His legs carried him down the Persian red carpet as he sped past the arch shaped windows and golden coloured walls. "DINO YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Reborn chased after him. The two of them came towards a pair of pitch black double doors. Dino shut his eyes with his arms in front of him as he charged towards the doors. They both flung open and bounced off the walls inside. Dino's body suddenly came to a halt inside the room.

* * *

The doctor examined Squalo's left arm carefully. His eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry. Your hand has been completely crushed. It is beyond repair…."

Squalo bit his lip, "So I can't do anything useful anymore since I'm left handed…?"

The doctor sighed quietly, lowered his head and slowly shook it while closing his eyes. "There's not much you can do about it…."

He let out a tsk as he stood up and strode out the door.

* * *

_"Sorry about this Tyr," Squalo stood up and held up Tyr's artificial hand with the sword attached to it. "But you're about to be killed by your own hand," he smirked._

* * *

A small flame of hope flickered in Squalo's heart as he made his way down the hall towards an old looking wooden door. The small golden plaque nailed into the door glistened. The black text smack dab in the middle of the plaque glared at Squalo.

_**GIANNICHI.**_

* * *

"For God's sake how many Scellerato men does it take to take down a 16 year old useless piece of garbage of a mafia boss candidate," Morte sat half cross-legged on the black throne with his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"Obviously a while," Dino retorted, "because I'm still standing."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Morte stood up and suddenly lunged at Dino. Dino's eyes widened as he quickly whipped the bullwhip in front of him. The whip spun around and tied around Morte's wrist. With all his strength, he hurled Morte over his shoulder, only for Morte to grab on to the whip with his other hand and swung with his legs in front of him. His feet kicked into Dino's gut and he let out a loud and violent sounding cough.

Dino fell to his knees and held on to his stomach. Morte loomed over Dino on the ground who was still violently coughing. Morte swiftly turned around and ducked as he heard the loud gunshot. He looked at Reborn holding up the small green gun in his hand. Reborn lifted his head.

* * *

Squalo stood at the door, "I'm pretty damn lucky that you're staying here right now." He watched the man in front of him turning the wrench. The small, dusty room was dimmed, the only light that kept it from being pitch black was the small light bulb hung on a string above Giannichi's head.

He began to grow impatient, "Do you have time….?"

Giannichi ignored him.

"I request an artificial hand…an artificial left hand with a sword attached."

* * *

**WELP. IT'S BEEN NEARLY A MONTH SINCE I UPDATED.**

**Since I'm in grade 8 at school I've got heaps of homework and assignments so…I don't get much time to write. I hope you understand. I'll try to write as much as I can and I'll do the best I can for you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18: Already Done

Jinxed

Chapter 18: Already Done

Squalo began to grow impatient, "Do you have time….?"

Giannichi ignored him.

"I request an artificial hand…an artificial left hand with a sword attached."

Giannichi stopped turning the wrench. His shoulders lowered and he slowly spun around on the stool.

Squalo narrowed his eyes; his voice turned cold, "What?"

He watched Giannichi reach towards the table, "Xanxus already requested one." Squalo's eyes widened and he held his breath as Giannichi gently picked up a hand with a sword. "He said you would be useless without this, since he noticed that you're left handed." Giannichi wrapped the blade in a thick red velvet cloth and gently passed it on to Squalo's wrists.

* * *

"It's about time the tutor snapped," Morte snickered and stood back up. "I've always wanted to fight an Arcobaleno."

"You're not fighting me," Reborn said. "Your enemy is Dino."

Dino leaped off his foot and slapped his palm on Morte's forehead, pushing him down to the ground. His teeth gritted tightly, "Give…back…MINERVA."

Morte smirked, "She's already dead!" He harshly raised his knee and hit Dino's gut.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Marmon watched Squalo stride past him in the hallway of Varia castle.

"I'm going after Morte, duh." He walked towards the front doors and opened them.

"Wait."

Squalo stopped and turned around to Marmon.

"They're at the Golden Castle about 50 kilometres from here," he explained.

"Take me there," he walked towards Marmon.

"Only if you pay me the whole of the salary for your first three missions."

"Please."

"Only if you pay-"

Squalo interrupted him, "I will pay. Just take me there."

"…..Fine."

* * *

Dino lost his grip on Morte as he rolled on the floor holding on to his stomach. Morte stood up with his shoulders loosened, "What happens when someone dies…do you know?"

Dino got up on his knees.

"They're gone forever…You'll never see them ever again. That's what it means…" Morte looked down with sorrow. "Which is unfortunate for people like me, I don't remember anything.

"I had to pre-occupy myself…with something that would make me happy. And that's when I decided to hurt people, to kill people for fun…Do you understand now? Cavallone?"

Dino stood up and clenched his fist, "You…are just some sore loser."

"How would you know how it feels to lose your parents at search an early time for you that you don't remember a thing about them…!? I was lonely…"

"You were lonely? What about me?" Dino questioned. "No mother, no talent, no friends, no luck, nothing."

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP BULLSHITTING ALREADY?" Squalo yelled at the top of his lungs from the entrance of the throne room.

"Squalo?!"

"Oh looks like I got too deep there…" Morte snickered again and straightened up. "And it looks like the stupid shark got a new arm. Interesting…"

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Minerva," he raised his hand along with his new sword.

Morte sighed, "More actions of revenge? You people are really stupid. Whatever, I'll take you both down."

"Stop…MOCKING US." Squalo charged forward towards Morte.

* * *

**Another short chapter after nearly a whole month, sorry.…anyway today is Saturday and the school term ends this Thursday so after that for two weeks I think I have heaps more time to write! :D**

**Just in case I don't update before then, HAPPY EASTER!**


	19. Chapter 19: Revenge and Epilogue

Jinxed

Chapter 19: Revenge and Epilogue

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Minerva," he raised his hand along with his new sword.

Morte sighed, "More actions of revenge? You people are really stupid. Whatever, I'll take you both down."

"Stop…MOCKING US." Squalo charged forward towards Morte. Morte smirked as Squalo came towards him. He put all his weight on his left foot and swiftly spun around behind Squalo. "What the?!" Squalo turned his head around and saw only the elbow of Morte's black leather jacket coming towards him.

Dino heard the loudest crack ever as Morte smashed his elbow on the side of Squalo's head. "SQUALO!" Dino called out to him. Squalo slowly fell to his knees. Surprisingly, he chuckled.

"Do you think….that only a hit on the side of my head…CAN STOP ME!?" Squalo flung his arm at Morte.

"Of course not." Morte jumped over the sword. Suddenly he felt something tie around his ankle. He looked behind him.

Dino pulled his arm back with all his strength and hurled Morte over him into a wall. His shoulder hit the wall with a crack. Morte grunted. Dino turned around to Squalo, "Hey are you alright?!"

"YOU IDIOT TURN AROUND!"

Dino spun around again to see Morte charging towards him. "CRAP!" He stepped back the moment before Morte caught him and suddenly slipped. He fell to the ground and kicked his leg up.

With great power, Morte leaped over Dino and somersaulted towards Squalo as he stood up and moved away slightly. He gritted his teeth while blood dripped down from the side of his head. Morte chuckled and after one last roll he firmly placed his hand on the ground and lifted himself up. His legs spun, his foot kicked the back of Squalo's head. He stumbled and then twirled around.

Morte felt a tight a hard pound on his wrist. His body fell sideways, he lost balance. Squalo dropped down into a squat and flung his left arm forward towards Morte. The sharp blade of his sword slit Morte's lower back.

Dino stood up, "Nice one, Squalo!"

"Damn you, stupid shark!" Morte groaned and fell on his stomach.

"Do not falter!" Reborn commanded.

Squalo immediately stomped his foot on Morte's bleeding back and kneeled down, pointing his sword at Morte's neck.

"What now Shark?" Morte snickered.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," Squalo gritted his teeth and began slowly digging the blade into Morte's neck.

"Killing me won't make you any better than I a-" The brown ship tied around Morte's neck tightly.

"Squalo, that's enough…." Dino tightened his grip on the whip.

Squalo growled at Dino, "You idiot! You came here to kill him didn't you!?"

Dino hesitated and looked at the ground, "Still…."

"If you won't kill him then I will."

"No!" Dino yelled.

Reborn looked at Squalo, "Would Minerva really want you to do this, Squalo?"

"I don't give a fuck at what she thinks about me doing this," Squalo clenched his fist.

Morte frowned, "Although I would like to live longer and make more people suffer, I refuse to be killed by a half-assed kill as a result of some friendship quarrel."

Reborn added, "I don't mind either."

"You can't just back out after we've come to this point, Dino." Squalo grew impatient.

Dino froze, speechless.

Squalo raised his eyebrow.

"Fine…it's just…I don't want to kill anyone with my own hands….not while I'm this young. And you're an assassin….so I guess it's fine." Dino loosened the whip's grip from Morte's neck and he pulled it back. He slowly rolled it up and turned around towards the door. "Reborn…I'm just gonna go outside…"

"Sure."

Dino walked out of the golden throne room and closed the black doors behind him.

* * *

Squalo waited for Dino to close the doors before he continued. "Y'know for a dickhead king of douchebagery you don't mind death do you?" He kneeled down and grabbed Morte's collar.

"If you heard my somewhat loud rambling before you crashed into the castle then you would know. Although the first thing you said when you arrived was that it wasn't a legitimate reason to start hurting people," Morte let himself be lifted up.

"I guess you're just insane," Squalo held him up in the light as though presenting a trophy to a supreme being in the sky. With all his strength, Squalo tossed Morte up in the air and slashed.

* * *

Dino leaned on the doors blocking his ears with his eyes shut tightly. His effort barely blocked out the sound of blood splashing on the floor.

_Epilogue:_

"We're going to Italy tomorrow, Tsuna," Reborn walked into the small blue floored bedroom that belonged to his new student.

The spiky haired brunette sat up on his bed, "Huh, how come?"

"Since Dino was my previous student I want you to come to Italy so he can show you around. Just so you can see what his life was like, and that you don't make the same mistakes as him. But, you probably will anyway," Reborn shrugged.

"Oh ok…" Tsuna laid back on his bed. "I wonder what Dino-san was like when he was younger…."

* * *

Dino walked through the cemetery towards the gravestone he had visited so many times for the past eight years, pushing the wheelchair in front of him. "To think I'd ever need to be pushed around by you…." Squalo murmured with irritation.

He let out a small laugh, "Well would you rather walk by yourself then?"

Squalo silenced.

The two of them stopped by the tombstone and they both stopped.

Dino broke the silence, "I hope you recognise the person in the wheelchair because he stopped cutting his hair and he's covered in bandages." He tried not to laugh.

Squalo pouted, "Oi."

"I know this sounds pretty unbelievable, but he got attacked by a shark…." Dino continued.

"But I'm okay." Squalo looked away.

"After I became Cavallone Boss, Reborn moved out. And a few months ago he went to Japan to train the tenth Vongola boss. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi – we call him Tsuna. And the boss of the Vongola 9th's assassination squad, Xanxus wasn't really happy with him being a candidate as well."

Squalo continued, "So we had a battle for the Vongola Rings…and well…I lost my battle…."

"HIII! IS THAT SQUALO!?" They heard a high pitched voice scream. Dino and Squalo looked behind them to see Tsuna backing away slowly and cautiously.

"Get over here Dame-Tsuna, he won't bite you. Not here at least…" Reborn sighed and kicked Tsuna forward.

Tsuna stumbled and fell to his knees. "Ouch Reborn…that hurt…" He stood up slowly. "Uh Dino-sa-" Tsuna stopped.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Dino asked.

"Uh…it's nothing…I was just wondering whose grave…that…is…."

"Ah," Dino turned around to Minerva's tombstone and back to Tsuna. "This is Minerva."

Tsuna blinked. "Uh…ok. Reborn told me a bit about her."

"The Arcobaleno doesn't know shit compared to me," Squalo put on a smug expression and folded his arms. A sweat drop appeared on the back of Tsuna's head.

Dino chuckled. "But anyway, she was a good person. It's a shame you can't meet her…." He then had a sad look on his face.

Squalo did the same. "Yeah…I didn't think that it would've turned out like this."

Tsuna felt their pain. "I see…."

"But there's no reason to be so down in the dumps," Reborn said. "You remember her, I remember her and Romario and the others remember her too."

Dino and Squalo nodded. Minerva's voice and smile flashed in their memories.

"_When you become friends with Minerva of the Saggezza Famiglia, you're in for a boy and boy type friendship full of punches and insults."_

_Minerva walked in front of Dino and Squalo across the bridge of Pace Mafia School on the bright sunny day. She twirled around her foot with her bright red side braid and green checkered skirt following her momentum. "It's a really nice morning isn't it?" she smiled brightly under the shade of the roof._

_**Jinxed – END**_

* * *

**Happy late Easter~**

**Ok I hope that you guys liked the ending because I was blanking a little while writing this but y'know what they always say – if you can't think of anything to write, KEEP WRITING!**

**It does work though if you really put your mind to it.**

**Anyways, here closes the end of my 5****th**** fanfiction. This one took the longest to write I think, I'm pretty sure I started back in November last year.  
**

**Well, here's the end of this A/N :D**

**-leextremekid**


End file.
